Aia/Story Arcs
Warning: The following content contains spoilers for the events/plots of The Elder Scrolls Online. If you do not yet know this information, it is best to read at your own risk, or not at all. Arrival After their escape from Coldharbour with the help of the Prophet, Aia and Stauntax wake up to find themselves in a house, with no recollection of what happened after they entered the portal to Nirn. The Prophet uses a spectre of himself to communicate with the Vestiges, and told them that they had to help themselves for now and will be contacted soon once the Prophet finds a safe place for all of them to meet up. The Vestiges decided to look for the one whom saved them from the seas, indicating that they appeared in the middle of the sea for some unknown reason. They meet up with an Redguard woman, whom directs them to the southern docks of the city of Daggerfall. There, they talk to the Boatswain, whom told them that Captain Kaleen, the one whom saved them from the seas, was at Stros M'kai, trying to assemble a new crew. The two Vestiges agree to be taken to the small island to meet up with their savior. Stros M'kai A slow start Arriving at the island, Aia and Stauntax look around and find their savior; Captain Kaleen. The Redguard noted that she recovered both of the Bretons from the sea and brought them back to life from drowning. Feeling indebted, Aia asked if she could help Kaleen in any way she could as repayment. The Captain noted that she needs help in gathering a new crew for her ship after her last crew issued a mutiny against her due to a term that forbidded all Redguards in Stros M'kai and in Hammerfell from raiding Breton galleons as issued by the King of Hammerfell, King Fahara'jad. Buried Secrets Willing to help, Aia and Stauntax start off by finding an Altmer named Neramo, an Scholar devoted to studying the secrets of the Dwemer. They help him in uncovering the secrets of the local Dwemer ruin in the island; Bthzark. The altmer instructed the two Vestiges to look for two focusing crystals somewhere near the ruins while he worked on the new Dwemeri Spider he needed to unlock the door, and that all of them will meet at the entrance of the ruins. Aia and Stauntax fight their way through a couple of wolves and giant assassin beetles before collecting the required items and meeting up with Neramo. The altmer placed the finishing touches for the Dwemer Spider using the recovered focusing crystals and using the small automaton to unlock the door to the ruins. Upon entry to the dwemer ruins, Neramo handed a control staff used to control their new automaton 'Clanker' and asked Aia and Stauntax to reactivate the ruins by reactivating the generators used to power the entire complex. After fighting through a few active Dwarven Spiders, they reactivate the generators using Clanker and enter the second part of the ruins, only to find that the schematics Neramo was looking for was already taken prior to their arrival. The altmer suggests that Aia and Stauntax go deeper into the ruins to find the schematics. They come at a crossroad, and decided to choose the door to the left. As they make their way further, and after fighting through a load of Dwarven Spiders, they make it to the last chamber and fight a Dwarven Sphere. They destroy it, and manage to collect the schematics of a strange boat with wings and engines on it. Heading outside, they hand the schematics to Neramo, and all three (along with Clanker) use a portal to head back to Port Hunding. Like Moths to a Flame After being called by a courier named Nicolene to meet up with Kaleen at a secret hideout once they were ready to pull of the heist to uncover Headman Bhosek's defiance of the King's Decrees, Aia and Stauntax decided to find the other 2 Privateers before pulling off the heist: Crafty Lerisa and Jakarn. The two Vestiges decide to find Crafty Lerisa at the town of Saintsport, her last known location. As they traveled for the small settlement, an Nord crew member of Lerisa blunders towards them, requesting that they assist Lerisa in rescuing her crew from the Sea Drakes; a group of merciless, bloodthirsty pirates led by a woman named Captain Helane. The Nord told the Vestiges to follow the monkey to find Lerisa. After a small search for the monkey and ending up in a small building, the Vestiges meet the Captain in person, and the latter personally requests for the two Bretons to help her save her missing crew members by finding them and giving them Sea Drake disguises so they may escape, and to meet up near the Maiden's Breath afterwards. They discreetly do so, avoiding sentries whom patrolled the settlement and silently rescuing the hostaged crew members. Lerisa noted that her First Mate was held in the bowels of the ship. The Vestiges were tasked with rescuing the First Mate while Lerisa would handle Captain Helane. Killing Sea Drakes on the way, they rescue the First Mate and hand him a disguise to ease his escape before heading for the captain's cabin afterwards. Upon entry to the cabin, they are greeted with the sight of Helane seemingly poisoned by her own servant, whom was actually Lerisa in disguise. After Lerisa noted that all of her crew members were safe, she allowed Aia and Stauntax to decide Helane's fate before leaving for her crew. Aia suggested that they should let Helane die, but eventually listens to Stauntax's suggestion to save her with the antidote nearby. After administering the antidote and meeting up with Lerisa near Port Hunding, the two vestiges head off to recruit the last privateer. Misadventures of a Scoundrel Aia and Stauntax search for the whereabouts of Jakarn, and later figure out that the Breton thief has been thrown into The Grave, the prison of Stros M'kai and owned by Headman Bhosek, the ruler of the small island. Taking Nicolene's advice, Aia and Stauntax fight their way through the denizens of the prison while avoiding traps. They find the thief locked up in one of the cells, whom reveal that he was jailed for stealing an stolen gem from headman Bhosek. and spring Jakarn free by using an alternate route instead of the usual exit that were swarmed by guards. The three arrive outside an local remote lighthouse, where Jakarn asks the two Vestiges for their assistance in retrieving the jewel, currently at the hands of local Goblins that reside in an nearby abandoned mining complex. Aia and Stauntax agreed, and the three fight their way through the mining complex to reach the jewel. Before entering the final chamber, Jakarn told the two Vestiges of his plan: He was to provide cover by killing all the goblins in the upper cellars while the two Bretons retrieve the jewel from it's resting place. The two Vestiges succeed and proceed to escape the mining complex, but are later confronted by one of Bhosek's thugs. Both Aia and Stauntax lie their way through and regrouped with Jakarn to the inn. Upon handing the jewel, Aia asked Jakarn to repay her and Stauntax by joining Captain Kaleen and her crew. The thief agrees, and all three privateers were finally recruited. With the pieces set, the two Vestiges head for Kaleen's hideout to inform the captain that they were now ready for the heist at Headman Bhosek's Palace. A Compelling Tribute With all the necessary preparations set, Aia and Stauntax were now ready for the heist at Bhosek's Palace. Kaleen told them that for them to enter the palace, they need a servant's disguise, and search for a lockbox where all the shipping records in Stros M'kai were kept, but required a key hidden in Bhosek's person. The two Vestiges decided to head for the palace's outskirts and seek out a servant's disguise. They bribe a Dunmer servant for the uniforms and don them before entering the palace itself. Figuring out that Headman Bhosek was at the palace's courtyard, Aia decided to head for the courtyard and drug Bhosek through his drink while Stauntax secretly assesed the palace's security. Aia successfully drugs the Headman and take his key before meeting up with Stauntax at the palace. On the way to the lockbox, they find that a brutish bodyguard always guarded the lockbox. The two Vestiges decided to ask a servant if the guard ever left his post, and found out that the Nord was fearful of fire. Aia decided to light the brazier in the first floor, successfully creating a diversion. With the guard neutralized, Aia and Stauntax quickly take the shipping logs and met up with Captain Kaleen on the docks, where an Emissary from King Fahara'jad was waiting. Stauntax hands the shipping logs to the captain, whom then hands it over to the Emisarry as proof of Headman Bhosek's defiance of the king's decress. With their job done, Kaleen noted that they were now bound for another task: To head for the island of Betnikh and convince the Orcs there to join with the Daggerfall Covenant. Aia and Stauntax agree with the plan, and the new crew head for the island with the Spearhead. Betnikh Upon arrival at the island, they are greeted by an Orc representative, whom was tense about allowing the two Vestiges entry to the island, but was allowed entry nonetheless. After regrouping with Lambur at the stronghold, they learn that the stronghold of Stonefalls was attacked by Bloodthorn Cultists, but noticed that they fled as soon as they stole some scroll from the stronghold. Suspecting that something was amiss, and that the scroll's theft was part of a larger plan, Lambur suggested that Aia and Stauntax were to help investigate the matter by exploring the island and search for clues for the Bloodthorns and their plans. Unearthed As Aia arrived at the Breton Graveyard of Grimfield, she is stopped and warned by an Orc scout that the dead have risen from their graves thanks to Bloodthorn Necromancers, and that the Orc Chief has ordered him to keep anyone away due to the increasing prescence of undead zombies. Aia and Stauntax offered some help, and the orc reluctantly agreed. Before she left, Aia asked as to why the Orcs left the breton graveyard intact, with the Orc replying that they respect the enemy's dead and will not result to defiling their graves. Looking for a way to defeat the Bloodthorns in Grimfield, Aia and Stauntax wander around the graveyard in search for answers, killing zombies and Bloodthorns alike in the process. They eventually find the ghost of an Priestess of Arkay named Frederique Lynielle, whom noted that the Bloodthorn plot can be stopped by rooting out the sources of evil in the graveyard. She offers her Staff of Arkay to root them out, but the staff needed to be charged with magicka, as it lost it's power over the decades. Taking the staff of the Priestess, Aia and Stauntax killed necromancers and used their magical essence to recharge the staff and root out the three abominations: Hate, Anger, and Wrath. They succeed in killing all of the abominations before being told by the Priestess to meet up in the west end of the graveyard. They find the Priestess there and were told to speak with the ghost of the last Breton king, Renwic. Renwic tells Aia and Stauntax to experience the past and use the knowledge they can learn there to help them in the present. They learned that King Renwic, in a desperate attempt to drive out the Stonetooth Orcs in the island of Betony/Betnikh, tried to use an Ayleid Relic to perform necromancy to raise the dead and drive the Orcs out, but was unwilling to pay the price the relic sought from him: Souls. After the vision and returning to the present, King Renwic warned them that they should find the Relic and determine it's fate before the Bloodthorn can manage to use it's power to it's full potential. The Ord Scout from before also noted that the Stonetooth Orcs will rebury any bodies that the Bloodthorns have defiled, showing that they indeed respect their enemies. Secret Plots Upon returning to the Stonetooth Stronghold, an Seer named Laganakh asks Aia and Stauntax for assistance in discovering the true motives of the Bloodthron Cult within the island itself before they can actually face the cult head-on. The Orc asks them to activate vision totems to help them in uncovering the plots, and the two Vestiges agree. After a moderate amount of travel in the darker parts of the island with the help of a traveling Jakarn and uncovering an abandoned mining complex, they learn that the Bloodthorn are trying to enter the spirit realm, and were successful in their feat. Jakarn parts ways with Aia and Stauntax while the two latter headed back to Laganakh outside and inform them of their findings before heading back to the Stronghold once more. Restless Souls Encountered with a new problem, Orc spirits have risen around Moriseli. Azlakha, an Orc Sorcerer, has asked Aia and Stauntax to investigate the source of the disturbance. The two Vestiges head to the Ayleid Ruins of Moriseli to investigate and find Neramo at the entrance, whom helps them in opening the sealed entrance. Heading inside, they encounter the ghost of the long-dead Chief Targoth, the very Orc whom led the Stonetooths to capturing Betony and later renaming it Betnikh. The ghost asks that the Vestiges free him and his warriors from their torment by killing the leader of the Bloodthorns in the ruins and retrieve his War Horn for it to be returned to it's rightful place and put the souls to rest. Aia and Stauntax find the leader of the cultists and kill her. They find the War Horn at the nearby table and proceeded to return it to Targoth's tomb on the ghost's advice, putting the souls to rest and gaining the War Chief's respect before he enters his rest once more. With their job done, Aia and Stauntax return to the surface, and was rewarded handsomely by Azlakha. The small victory was short-lived however, as Nicolene arrived once more, carrying an urgent message from Lambur at the Stonetooth Fortress telling them to return at once. Carzog's Demise Realizing the real threat against Betnikh, Lambur and the two Vestiges head for Carzog's Demise, where the Stonetooth Orcs are retreating from after they were overwhelmed by the restless spirits of the Ayleid Ruins. Neramo arrives and informed them that the doors were sealed with the Welkynd stones, and only that the ghosts of the Ayleids can open them. Aia and Stauntax follow the advice and summon at least three ghosts to open the sealed door before entering and eventually killing the Bloodthorn leader within. With the Bloodthorns taken care of, Kaleen's crew was soon divided between keeping the relic for the Covenant's use or destroying the Relic by banishing it back to the spirit world. Realizing the potential of the relic for the Covenant, Aia decided to keep the relic. Upon returning to Stonetooth Fortress, Chief Tazgoth calmly exclaims his disapproval, but noted that there were more pressing matters at hand. Eventually, the chief orders the two Vestiges and Kaleen's crew to help him send his petition to join the Daggerfall Covenant. Heading back to Daggerfall, Aia and Stauntax submits his petition to a Captain Lanis as soon as they came. Glenumbra Blood on the Crescent Moon While shopping for groceries at Daggerfall, Aia is encountered by a worried dog. The Vestige asked the dog if something was wrong, and allowed the hound to lead the way. Arriving at the spot, an Bloodthorn assassin suddenly appeared and tried to assassinate the Vestige for her 'interference' but the latter kills him instead. Picking up a note next to a dead beggar's body. there was a list of strange names for a grocery list. Seeking out the said items, Aia realizes that the dead beggar was an informant for the King of Daggerfall's secret intelligence network, and decided to seek out the captain of the king's guard for further assistance. Being directed to the Daggerfall Inn to talk to another informant, Aia finds out that the Bloodthorns are planning to smuggle assassins to the city via the port, and relay the information to the Captain. Going to the port and uncovering the assassin revealed that it was a diversion. Hurrying to the castle, Aia finds the King under attack by an assassin, but the Vestige swiftly kills the attacker. Thankful of both the Captain and the stranger, King Casimir considered the Vestige a good friend and grants her a reward for her actions and full authorization to investigate the leader of the Bloodthorns; An elusive individual by the name of Angof. The Wyresses While exploring east of Daggerfall, Aia investigates some news of Deleyn's Mill under attack by frenzied Spriggans and Imps. Much to her expectation, the news proved to be true, and the Wyresses of the Wyrd Tree trying to save the inhabitants of the mill. Offering assistance, Aia performs a series of tasks to save the inhabitants and the Wyresses themselves, while also trying to find the source of the woes plaguing Glenumbra and leads to Angof himself. Her attempts to find leads end up freeing the Elhnofey guarding the land of the Wyresses, and informs her that Angof seeks to expand his influence by corrupting the Wyrd Tree. With no time to waste, Aia immediately works with the Wyresses to purge Angof's minions from the Wyrd Tree. After a series of purifications and battles, they succeed in defeating the chief Wraith attempting to corrupt the Wyrd Tree, and receiving a warning from Angof after the spirit's death. With the Wyrd Tree finally free, they Wyresses thank the Vestige and begin to rebuild and make contact with the outside world. Aia is later diected to meet up with a hunter named Gloria Fausta from the suggestion of Wyress Gwen, in hopes of finding leads of Angof through one of his chief lieutenants. Aldcroft Upon arrival at Aldcroft, Aia finds the town in a state of disarray, being a refuge for refugees seeking sanctuary. The Vestige asked the local constable of the situation and any information regarding Gloria Fausta, learning that the Duke of Camlorn had been kidnapped by the Bloodthorns, and that he had to be rescued first. Following the constable's instructions, the Vestige headed east for the Duke's last known location. On the outskirts of a small hamlet, A Lion Guard informs Aia that the Duke was being held at the lighthouse. Sneaking her way through, she finds and frees the Duke from a small prison that prevented him from using his own magic to escape. The Duke asked the Vestige to rescue another prisoner held by the Bloodthorns before departing via portal. Following the lead, the Vestige finds Gloria Fausta in one of the houses. Though seeking answers, she decided to free her first and speak back at Aldcroft, and check in with the Duke to plan their next move. Upon their return, Duke Sebastien informed the Vestige that Gloria suspects that Faolchu's spies may have integrated themselves among the surviving refugees from Camlorn, which was sacked by Faolchu and his army of werewolves. The Duke tasks the Vestige with rooting out the spies and eliminating them, before being given a unique amulet by Gloria that would help her root out the werewolves. After rooting out the spies, Duke Sebastien tasked Aia with finding out who raised Faolchu from the dead, along with the help of a Lion Guard mage and Gloria Fausta. They later find out that it was a mage named Angof who raised the long-fallen werewolf for his own purposes. As they determine how to defeat both Angof and Faolchu, the werewolf they bound and captured for information jeers them, noting that Duke Sebastien had been infected with the werewolf's blood before it died. Fearing for the Duke's life, Gloria warned Aia that for him to be cured, he had to drink her blood, but at the cost of her own life. The Vestige tried to persuade that there was another way, but Gloria insisted that the Duke had to be saved. Respecting her comrade's decision, Aia reluctantly agreed, and Gloria ingests a poison that quickly killed her without tainting her own blood. Hurrying back to the Duke, the Vestige quickly gives the cure to the Duke, saving him from a ghastly fate. Willing to repay the sacrifice, Duke Sebastien asks Aia to help him by discovering how Faolchu originally died to determine his weakness. He points the Vestige to Glenumbra Moors, where the Mages Guild were trying to uncover the answers. Wasting no time, Aia hurries to her destination. Glenumbra Moors Arriving at Glenumbra Moors, Aia reunites with Stauntax, whom happened to wander on the same place during his adventures. Working together once more, and under the advice of a Mages Guild member named Grahla, they look for the blade of three fallen Alessian generals required for a divination spell, as to find the knowledge on Faolchu's weakness. Fighting their way through the ghosts of the Alessians, they eventually retrieve the blades. Two mages eventually take the blades and cast a divination spell, but instead accidentally opens a door to the past. Though reluctant to meddle with time magic, Grahla eventually asks the two Vestiges to examine the ripples. As they did so, the ghost of an ancient Breton told them to head for a nearby crypt to discover the secret they sought. Upon arrival, the ghost of the ancient Breton, Alana Relin, eventually allowed Aia into the past via a magical armor. Sent back to time during a battle in Glenumbra Moors, Alana informs the Vestige (as Alana's lover) to find a copy of the enemy orders so the commander could make a decision for a counter-offensive. Sneaking through the Alessians and snatching the orders from an enemy war tent, the vestige makes her way back to the commander, and hands over the orders before being directed to King Laloriaran Dynar, the last king of the Ayleids, who informed the vestige on how to use the power of their magical armor to detect the Alessian Shadow Scouts and dispatch them. After a speech from the commander, the vestige went to locate and dispatched the shadow scouts one-by-one, before being approached by a survivor of the commander's regiment, informing the vestige of the commander being killed in an ambush at Faolchu's headquarters before dying. Making her way through the battlefield, she eventually finds a survivor of the commander's regiment, who barely escaped a platoon of Faolchu's soldiers, and informed her that the commander died in the ambush and Alana being taken prisoner.. Tasked with an uneasy choice, the vestige orders the survivors to go after Faolchu while (s)he went to rescue Alana. Upon rescuing her and informing her of the decision made, Alana realized the way Faolchu shrank back from fire, determining that fire was his ultimate weakness. Alana then sends the vestige to slay Faolchu while she retreated back to camp with the information. After slaying Faolchu as the Nameless Soldier, the armor ejected Aia back to the present. Upon returning to the present, AIa is greeted by Stauntax and a Mages Guild member, unaware that she had changed the course of history and replaced the said member with a different person. Regardless, she is pointed towards Alana's descendant, who went by the same name as her ancestor. Informing her that fire was Faolchu's weakness, Alana then sends both Aia and Stauntax to report to an officer of the Lion Guard in the outskirts of Camlorn for the next stage of the campaign. The retaking of Camlorn Aia and Stauntax eventually find the Lion Guard forces stationed outside their forward camp, having been pushed back from their own offensive by Faolchu's forces. General Gautier, the head of the local forces, is informed by the Vestiges that they were there to lend aid. Given the task of retaking the forward camp, Aia and Stauntax fight their way through wave-after-wave of werewolves. After breaking through the enemy forces and retaking the forward camp, the vestiges are entasked with closing the inner gate of Camlorn to prevent further werewolf reinforcements from pouring in on them. After completing the task, General Gautier then asks the two vestiges to look for his son, Darien Gautier, whom had the key to the keep. After finding Darien and assisting him and an alchemist through their set of tasks each, they eventually attract Faolchu's attention. After lighting the signal fires in Camlorn's towers on the Gautiers' instructions, the two vestiges eventually made off to confront Faolchu in Camlorn's Keep. Arriving inside, they are greeted with the sight of Faolchu being chastised by Angof for his failure, before the latter disappeared. After engaging the werewolf general and defeating him with fire from collapsing debris, Aia and Stauntax made their way back outside, and were hailed as heroes. General Gautier points the two to his son after a brief conversation, and Darien himself expressed interest of traveling with the two heroes. With Camlorn safe, Darien mentioned Lion Guard forces in the north looking for Angof's whereabouts, and the two set off to search. Cath Bedraud Arriving at a Lion Guard outpost in the north, a Lion Guard soldier speaks to the two and informs them that they had been holding the line against Angof since, and asks the two Vestiges to help Lion Guard patrols scattered around the area. They do so, and were eventually approached by another Lion Guard soldier who informs them to look for a wizard named Gabrielle Benele. Tracing her steps from her campsite and eventually locating her in a crypt, the Mages Guild wizard informs them that the key to reaching Angof was a talisman she had obtained, but the talisman was useless unless purged of whatever was sealing it's power. Making their way to the proper ritual site, Gabrielle tries to purge the talisman, but fails due to a Daedric entity inside the talisman. She then suggests going to a nearby revelation pool to force the Daedra out of the item. They do so, and defeat the Daedra sealed within. With the talisman secure and now usable, Gabrielle and the two vestiges use a portal to travel back to the Lion Guard Redoubt to organize a plan with the Knights of the Dragon for the final assault against Angof. Sir Lanis, the commander of the Dragons sent by King Casimir, informs the two vestiges that a group of knights tried to reach Angof's lair, but were quickly overcome by a cloud of poisonous mist coming from the vines that surround Cath Bedraud. He also informs that a knight from Camlorn tried to rescue the knights in a ill-conceived mission and were quickly overcome as well. Deciding to chance their approach, the two Vestiges search for the surviving knights, and eventually found Darien Gautier, seemingly unaffected by the mist, much like the Vestiges. Darien then suggested that to save the knights, amulets used by the Bloodthorn cultists to negate the mist's effects were needed. After retrieving enough amulets along with a few extras, the two Vestiges return, and the timely arrival of Gabrielle Belene enabled her to create a large ward to fend off the mist and clear a path to Angof's lair. After reuniting the knights inside the crypt and obtaining the shards needed to get to Angof's sanctum, they assault the Gravesinger's final hiding place, and successfully strike him down in battle, before quickly retreating to the Lion Guard Redoubt via portal. With Angof defeated, Sir Lanis informs the two Vestiges that there were troubles up north, but also noted that a small celebration was in order. After being rewarded for their efforts, a survivor from an assault up north informed that there were troubles in Stormhaven. Wasting no time, the two Vestiges proceed into the capital region of High Rock to resolve the problems that plagued the region. Stormhaven First steps WIP Category:Stories Category:Subpages